Siege Alliance X Omni Force: Age of Demigra
by Siege25
Summary: The Siege Alliance and Omni Force cross paths once again as Demigra plots a scheme that might be the undoing of Siege Alliance. Will the Omni Force and Siege Alliance be able to defeat Demigra? Or will Demigra finally claim victory over the Siege Alliance? Rated M for some sexual content, intense violence, and harsh language.


**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the second story of Siege Alliance and Omni Force! This one follows a storyline similar to Avengers: Age of Ultron, as there will still be a floating city section. But that's about it.**

 **Disclaimer: Omni Force belongs to NegaiFreak. I own the Siege Alliance. All other characters and belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **Siege:** Man… I need a break…

 **Yang:** Think we don't?

 **Goku:** I'm beat…

 **Allison:** Let's rest…

The four members of Siege Alliance then collapsed onto the grass as they watched the clouds. Recently, Team RWBY had joined the Siege Alliance, and Yang and Goku had gotten into a relationship. They had just completed a mission where they were fighting an army of demons controlled by Leviathan as the demon lords were back. They managed to win, but Yang nearly had her arm cut off, but thanks to Goku, that didn't happen. They were all exhausted. Yang was laying right next to Goku as she snuggled up next to him and Goku snuggled up next to her. They kissed deeply.

 **Yang (letting out of the kiss):** Goku… Thank you for saving me from getting my arm cut off.

 **Goku:** Oh you are so welcome. I would do anything for my sweet badass girl.

This caused Yang to laugh.

 **Yang:** I guess that's me to a T isn't it?

 **Goku:** Yep.

 **Siege:** Oh you two…

They continued to watch the clouds as Yang and Goku fell asleep, hugging and snuggling each other.

 **Siege:** Why don't we do that, Allison?

 **Allison:** Sure… I like snuggling with you.

Siege and Allison then snuggled up against one another.

 **Siege:** Allison… I love you.

 **Allison:** I love you too.

The four then were asleep peacefully in the grass.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Demigra:** Yes… Yes… this plan will surely work! They are coming for my staff, and when they get it, I will know exactly where they are at, and then, I will strike them down. And then, I, Demon God Demigra, will rule all of the universe!

 **Demira:** Of course alongside your female counterpart and wife, Demira.

 **Demigra:** Oh, of course, honey.

* * *

 **On the battlefield…**

 **Ruby:** We're nearly there!

 **Akuma:** Demigra has met his end!

 **Chara:** That staff is ours! And we shall use it against him!

 **Amber:** Can we focus on battling and not talking?

 **Alexis:** She's right! Alexia, Electro Ball!

 **Alexia:** Right! ELECTRO… BALL!

Alexia threw an Electro Ball as it took out multiple enemies.

 **Alexis:** Huh? The gate's already open!

 **Evelyn:** We'll investigate! Everyone else, keep the enemies out!

 **Akuma:** On it!

* * *

 **Inside the building…**

Evelyn rolled inside with her bow drawn. Alexis did the same. Alexia rolled in and had her energy sparking, ready for attack.

Then, a whip of water came flying at Evelyn. Evelyn used her arrow to deflect the attack.

 **Evelyn:** Who goes there?

 **?:** Why would I tell you who we are?

Out of the shadows stepped a girl in blue clothing with her black hair in a ponytail. She was followed by Ash Ketchum and Pikachu.

 **Ash:** Pikachu, let's make short work of these guys! Use Thunder!

 **Pikachu:** Pika! Pika… CHU!

 **Alexia:** Oh no you don't! VOLT TACKLE!

Alexia then used Volt Tackle as she jumped into the Thunder attack and absorbed it.

 **Pikachu:** Pika?

 **Alexia:** Yeah, that's right, I can absorb your electric attacks.

 **Ash:** How is that Eevee talking!?

 **Alexis:** Because she can.

 **?:** I have heard enough of this.

The girl then flung more water at the group of three. Alexia shocked it before it could deal any damage as the water evaporated.

 **Ash:** Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!

 **Pikachu:** Pikapikapikapikapikapika… PIKA!

Pikachu collided with Alexia, and she took it like it was nothing.

 **Pikachu:** Pika?

 **Ash:** How? How did she not even get scratched by that?

 **Alexia:** You call that, a Volt Tackle? No. This is a VOLT TACKLE!

Alexia used Volt Tackle, as she then charged at light speed as she crashed into Pikachu as he was sent flying into Ash. Ash and Pikachu crashed to the floor. Alexis and Alexia then pinned them down. But then Pikachu bit Alexia's leg as Ash punched Alexis' foot.

 **Alexis:** OUCH!

 **Alexia:** OW! Rrgh….

Alexia then tackled Pikachu as they began rolling around on the floor, fighting.

 **Evelyn:** Who do you work for?

 **?:** I am not telling you unless you tell me who you work for.

 **Evelyn:** The Siege Alliance.

The girl stopped at these words, as did Ash.

 **Ash:** Did you say Siege Alliance?

 **Evelyn:** Yeah, why?

 **?:** We are allies with them! We're from the Omni Force!

 **Evelyn:** Ah… Alexia, Alexis, stand down!

Alexis let her bow down as she heard giggling from Alexia. Alexia and Pikachu were both giggling and laughing as they rolled around.

 **Alexia:** This is kind of fun! Hahahaha! Hey, stop, that tickles!

 **Pikachu:** Pika pi!

 **?:** Pardon me for not introducing sooner, my name is Korra.

 **Ash:** My name's Ash Ketchum. And over there playing with your Eevee is Pikachu.

 **Pikachu:** Pika!

 **Alexia:** Ok. My name's Alexia.

 **Alexis:** And I'm Alexis.

 **Korra:** Nice to meet you!

 **Evelyn:** We need some help.

Evelyn looks around, looking for danger.

 **Evelyn:** Would you mind helping us find Demigra's staff?

 **Korra:** We'd be glad to.

They begin searching for Demigra's staff. Finally…

 **Korra:** Hey! Over here!

Everyone runs over to see Demigra's staff.

 **Evelyn:** Yes… Now, we have an advantage.

Evelyn grabs the staff.

* * *

 **Siege Alliance X Omni Force**

 **Age of Demigra**

 **Siege25: I am so excited to be doing this! 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


End file.
